Play With Fire/Strategies
Play With Fire is a game mode where the bloon income is doubled but bloons are get sent on both sides. Tips * Good strategy is send MOAB or BFB, and use COBRA's ability to send two MOAB's or BFB's at price of one. Strategies Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy Use Engineer-Wizard-Super. Hope for the best that the bonus tower is either a Ninja or an "elemental tower" (such as Bomb, Mortar, Ice, Glue, but especially Ice). The Sabotage Supply Lines from the Ninja does great for late-game, while extra elemental towers do good for extra sacrifices for the Temple of the Monkey God. Ice is doubly good because it does both. Get Engineer to 0/1 and then 1/1. Get 2/1 or go Wizard with Fireball. Keep sending lots of bloons for maximum income when the grouped bloon popping power is good. Get a decent grouped bloon defense with 2/1 Wizards. Aim towards purchasing a Bloon Trap at Round 8-10. Then send bloons, particularly from Grouped Yellows to Grouped Blacks, to get both extra bloon income and Bloon Trap income. Get more Bloon Traps. When income is like $2000 or something or it is Round 18 or something, get a Robo Monkey for the MOAB-class defense. Obviously, get camo detection for the Wizards by Round 12. Be sure to maximize your income always as well as keeping just enough defense to protect from losing all lives. When going towards late-game, build as many high-sacrifice Temples as possible in the map, as well as putting in Overclocks around the track too. Activate Overclocks to Temples in Round 43 and above, or when the player sends out ZOMGs. If the bonus tower is either a Ninja or Ice, activate the slowing abilities too. Be sure to have at least $10,000 bloon income (NOT just cash) by Round 43, so that you can focus on defending while having enough money for reselling and buying if necessary. Dartling-Cobra rush If you're playing in higher arenas, then this tactic is nearly flawless. Start out with a Cobra, a Dartling gunner, and super monkey. The random tower can be anything, but preferably an elemental (bomb, glue, ice, etc.) Start out with dartling and upgrade to (1-1). Send bloons to get your eco up to 300. Save up and get a (2-1) dartling gunner. Keep sending eco until you get 500, and then add another dartling gun and upgrade to (2-1). get your eco to 1000 and upgrade your dartling to laser. Send bloons until your eco reaches 3000 or higher. If your opponent doesn't rush, keep on upgrading the dartling and get more lasers. Spam cobras at the start of the map, and once you have 5+ cobras, give them all bloon readjustment and misdirection. then spam how many bfb's you have as cobras with misdirection. this will usually kill the opponent, if not, then build up your eco again, and place down super monkeys and make temples, eventually one person will win. Strategy That Makes Sense (Never Tested) Use a loadout that contains towers powerful against MOAB-class bloons (Bomb towers are best because they are cheap to get MOAB mauler). Once you feel that you are strong enough to defend a lot of MOABs, send a bunch of them (doesn't work if your opponent does the same, of course). If you defend properly and your opponent doesn't, you win. Category:Strategies